The Lake
by pinkaquaclouds
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for years. They've spent every summer together on the lake since they were babies, but this summer there's a change in the air. O/s Lemony


Bella opened the screen door and stepped out onto the old wooden porch, careful not to slam the door on its antique hinges. She carefully avoided the boards that she knew would squeak and made her way down the well-worn path. Luckily, the moon was quite bright and lit her path towards the dock where she hoped he'd be waiting.

Bella had spent many summers here with her parents. Her father's family had owned the house on the lake for many years.

She never thought she'd fall for anyone this summer. Especially not the boy who lived down the street from her for as long as she had memories. The boy who relentlessly picked on her until they called a truce and became best friends. The boy who had given Garrett a black eye the night he stood her up for the freshman fall dance and made her cry.

He had always been there to protect her through high school. She didn't think she could have survived without him. It was hard when they went off to different colleges, but she had adjusted. Bella didn't realize how much she had missed him until she saw him the first day they arrived at the lake. She had run and jumped into his arms, knocking them both to the ground. She wasn't a very graceful girl.

It had been two weeks since that meeting and something had begun to change in their relationship. When she looked at him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. How could she be crushing on the boy who had been there for her entire life? The year had changed him. She had noticed it over Christmas break, but now it was more prominent.

Bella had arrived at the end of the path. The docks lay just in front of her and there sat her boy- was it even right to say 'boy' anymore?

She stood just a few feet away and noticed the definition of the muscles that he definitely didn't have the year before. He wore a t-shirt that they had picked out at a secondhand store in Pittsburgh. It used to be too big, but now it fit snuggly across his back.

Again, she felt a flutter in her stomach. A shiver went through her body, rare for a warm summer night.

"I heard you a while ago, Swan," Edward suddenly said." Are you just going to stand there, or come down here and join me?"

She rolled her eyes and began to walk down to the end of the dock where Edward sat with his feet dangling in the water. She took off her flip-flops and sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake everybody up on your way down here," he said, gently nudging her with his shoulder.

Bella wondered why she felt so awkward sitting next to Edward. They had sat here hundreds of times.

"Haha, you are so funny," Bella replied sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who got caught sneaking out multiple times in high school." She nudged him back, possibly a little too hard.

Edward toppled over into the water. Bella's jaw dropped as she stared into the dark water, and then she burst into a fit of laughter. Edward's head popped out of the water and he looked directly at Bella, who was still trying to control her laughter.

"Oops!" That was all said to Edward before she continued laughing.

Edward started swimming towards Bella with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No, Edward. Don't you dare. I will..." Bella trailed off when Edward grabbed her and pulled her into the water.

Bella resurfaced, her hair covering her face. She somewhat resembled a swamp creature, and she could hear Edward laughing in front of her as she tried to push her wet hair out of her eyes.

As soon as she caught sight of Edward, she swam to him as fast as she could. Bella may not have been graceful on land, but she was quite fast in water. She swam up to Edward, who had a somewhat surprised looked on his face, and dunked him.

She wasn't able to keep him under long, so she quickly turned to head back towards the dock. However, before she could get very far, Edward had grabbed her leg and held her back.

She turned to try to wiggle out of his grip, but Edward was closer than she realized and they became a tangled mess of limbs in the water.

As she tried to untangle herself without swallowing too much water, she came face to face with Edward.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of seconds. The moment was broken when Edward's concentration was broken, and he quickly glanced towards Bella's chest before looking back towards her eyes.

Bella took a quick glance towards her chest, and then back up to Edward. Of course he was looking; the pale pink tank top that she usually only slept in had become almost completely transparent in the lake.

She slapped Edward's chest, "Stop being such a perv, Edward."

She could see that he was a little embarrassed, but she caught a flicker of something else in his eyes. She couldn't read the emotion, but it excited her and she felt her nipples begin to harden in the warm water.

Bella raised her hand to playfully slap his chest again, but Edward caught her hand. He moved towards her, gently pulling her closer to him at the same time. They were so close that Bella wrapped her legs around his waist.

She watched as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. His tongue came out to lick his bottom lip as he leaned closer and closer until their lips met.

The kiss was slow and soft. It sent shocks through Bella. She had never felt so much from such a simple kiss.

Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against Bella's .

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly. "I shouldn't have done that."

Bella wasn't sorry. She placed her hand on his chin and gently tipped his chin up so he was looking directly into her eyes.

The lust she saw in his eyes sent another shiver down her spine. Now that she had one kiss, she wanted more.

Bella brought her lips back to Edward's, and his hand came up to cup her face as the kiss intensified. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbled. Bella wrapped her legs tighter around Edward, leveraging herself against him.

Edward pulled away and she shivered once again. Edward, thinking that she was cold, wordlessly moved towards the ladder that led up to the dock.

Once they were both on the dock, he said," I am not sure what just happened, but I do know I don't want it to end."

Bella looked up at him and smiled. "You were always a cheeseball, Edward."

She was greedy and just wanted to kiss him again, so she initiated another kiss. Now that she had kissed him once, she surely couldn't stop. Edward broke away, only to take off his wet shirt and lay it on the dock. Then, he gently lowered Bella and himself to the dock. Even though she was lying on a wet shirt, she could still feel some heat from the dock.

Edward pulled away from her lips and began to kiss his way down Bella's neck. She let out a shaky sigh. She couldn't help wondering what Edward was feeling at this exact moment. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeking permission to continue. She gave a slight nod and then sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. She was afraid to look into Edward's eyes for fear of losing her nerve.

Edward let out a lust filled groan and gently grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "You are so beautiful. I've waited to kiss you for so long."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought that Edward would want her this way. His hand tentatively reached out to grab her breast as he gently massaged it. He then pulled his hand away and began to make circles around her nipple, which was unbearably hard. The sensation caused her to shudder again. She let out a breathless moan as his mouth finally came around her nipple. He pulled away and did the same to the other and then began to kiss and suck his way down to the band of her shorts. He looked back into Bella's eyes, again seeking permission. She sat up and reached out towards his shorts and began to slide them down his waist.

Bella let out a moan when his erection sprang free from the wet confines of his shorts. He was much bigger than anyone she had been with before. She wrapped her hand around his length and began to move her hand up and down. After a few passes, she brought her thumb to his slit and spread the liquid that had formed there.

She could feel that she was dripping wet, even though her shorts were still slightly damp from the impromptu swim in the lake.

"Go sit on your shirt," Bella commanded.

Edward moved over and sat down on the shirt. Bella removed her shorts before walking over to Edward and standing in front of him. He reached up and ran his forefinger down her dripping slit, and then back up towards her clit. Bella let out a deep moan at the contact before climbing onto his lap and forcefully kissing him.

Edward lined up his hard cock and teased Bella's opening. She was over the teasing and defiantly slid down onto his length. She felt so full. Edward let out a groan and then began to thrust upwards.

Bella's breasts were bouncing directly in front of Edward's face; he sucked her left nipple into his mouth and teased her with his tongue. He hoped it would help to bring her to a faster climax, because he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Touch yourself," Edward said. He then went to work on her other breast.

Bella reached down between their slick bodies and began to squeeze her clit. Her climax was building and she wasn't going to last much longer.

Edward reached behind them and firmly grasped her ass as he began to thrust even faster.

"I'm almost there, baby." Edward began to kiss her neck and gently bit down.

The sensation of the bite sent Bella over the edge and she screamed out with pleasure.

As her pussy began squeezing around Edward's cock, it sent him over the edge. With a final thrust, he came.

He slipped out of Bella and pulled her down to lay on top of him, stroking her hair as their breathing began to even out.

"I hope you know that I didn't want that to be a one-time thing," he said.

"Oh, what nice things you say to me, Edward Cullen," Bella said, lightly swatting at his chest.

She looked up to the stars. "I think I could fall for you."

Eventually, they got dressed and stayed lying there until their skin began to turn pink with a new day.

That's when they made their way back to their respective cabins with a change in the air and the beginning of a great summer.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **

**This was my first time writing any citrus so please be gentle.**

**And a very big thank yout o my amazing beta xNimC for making this pretty and kicking me in the butt to write.**


End file.
